Ace
Ace is a new-comer in town. He originates from another universe, which was he had to leave because of the chaos rampaging across the land. He hopes to find a new home in Adamo, though he misses his friends from the other world and mourns the life he had left. History Ace was born into a family of magic. When the kids of the family hit puberty, their magical abilities emerged. Unfortunately for Ace, this remained true for him as well. He hated being magical. Unlike the rest of his family, he saw magic as dangerous, as something that mortals could not be trusted with. When he told his mothers that he had gotten his magic and that he wanted it gone, they shunned him. They were disappointed and upset that he would reject the very upbringing that his siblings had accepted before him. Enraged by their rejection, he packed his bags and set off into the world. His only goal was to find a way to be rid of his powers, since he had no one to teach him how to control them anymore. This led him to a land called Roguium. In Roguium, a Witch Doctor heard of his struggle and offered to remove his magical powers. But when he went to meet with her, he was ambushed and attacked. A stranger named "Syn" found and rescued him. She took him to her mountain cave home just outside a large, half destroyed town. While Ace recovered from the attack, Syn taught him the laws of the land and some of its history. This included the story of the gods, and how the people who lived in this land had to choose a god or goddess to follow. Reluctantly, he picked "Wreath", the goddess of farming, in hopes that the gods could take away his powers. Once he recovered, Syn gave him a tour of the area and introduced him to the locals. He met a number of people, including people who would become his close friends, "Kayden", "Vrixxy", and "Cass". Here, he met the love of his life, "Ryan Xander". Ace spent years there, becoming friends with most of the citizens and learning to control his magic. Eventually, he forgot about his powers and the quest to be rid of them, and basked in the peace he had found. This was broken when the land was destroyed by the warring of the gods. The citizens of the land had to leave. A fire had been started near his home, and he scrambled to save his friends with the powers he resented so that they could escape. In the confusion, he only managed to find Syn, Kayden, and Ryan. Knowing that they would die if they didn't leave soon, they were forced to leave Cass and Vrixxy behind. However, the gods would not let them leave without consequences. Unable to see the damage they were doing, they screamed about punishments for those who abandoned them. Fearful, but determined, the group left in search of a mystical portal that could take them somewhere they couldn't be traced. In their journey, Wreath tracked them down and captured Ryan. She demanded that they tell her where the portal was, or Ryan would die. Before Ace could make a decision of whether he would save Ryan or let the others have a chance to escape, Ryan forced Ace to promise that he wouldn't tell her. Tearful and angry, Ace refused Wreath, and watched as she took Ryan's life right before his eyes. The group took Wreath's distraction to take Ace and run for the portal. Hand in hand, each mourning the sacrifice that Ryan had made, they jumped through. They fell for what seemed like years in an infinite black void. When they reached the end, Ace fell out of the void and landed a few miles from Adamo. No matter how much he searched, using all of his power and abilities, he could not find any trace of his friends. Again, a heavy weight of sorrow filled his chest. He was alone in the world once more. When he went to explore Adamo, he was greeted by a person named "Cassa", who gave Ace a tour. While in town, they came across an inhabitant named "Ramona", who went by "Syn". Though he was overjoyed to see her, as she looked and sounded so much like his lost friend, he soon learned that this was not the same person. She had lived in Adamo all her live and had never heard of Roguium or the god, "Irace", that she had supposedly followed. For a brief moment, another person named "Kayden", who was painfully similar to the Kayden Ace had known, appeared in Adamo, claiming to be from another dimension, but quickly left again. After a few days, he gave up on finding his friends. Deciding to see Adamo as a new chance at a peaceful life, he settled down near the town. Personality Ace is a warm-hearted soul. Though he tries to see the best in the people he meets, he suffers from trust issues for reasons he refuses to say. Relationships Ramona "Syn" Syndiago: Despite their bumpy meeting, Ace finds himself close to Syn. Though she reminds him of the "Syn" he knew from his old world, she proved, rather quickly, to be a rather different person. Ace hopes to learn more about her in the future. Trivia * He loves chocolate. * His favorite color is light pink. * From his magical background, he has wings. He doesn't use them. * He wears his ex-fiance's sweater, so that he will never forget about him. Ace-official-art.png|Request made by katsinspaxe-arts|link=https://katsinspaxe-arts.tumblr.com/ Ace-at-night.png|Ace during the nighttime Category:Wiki/Humans Category:Humans